


Lonely Girl Margarita Mix, For One

by lesbianmxgicians (kaianieves)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drinking and Thinking, Gen, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/lesbianmxgicians
Summary: Dean Fogg needs a drinking buddy. And then there's that one timeline.





	Lonely Girl Margarita Mix, For One

**Author's Note:**

> thepoisonroom on Tumblr made a post. I ran with it.

He sits alone in his office sometimes, Dean Fogg, and he contemplates. He thinks about that one timeline, arguably the worst and his least favourite. Then again, having to live the relative same thing over again thirty nine times- they're all fairly unpleasant. But this one in particular gets him to drink. Then again, most things get Henry to drink.

Margo was named Janet- Way or Pluchinsky, that was the great mystery that he hadn't bothered to figure out before they'd all died. To this day, or this universe, he suspects she lied about her identity on her application- somehow. Because there truly wasn't an application to Brakebills; the school just knew. Maybe deep down, she felt estranged to her family- the Ways or the Pluchinskys- and wanted to become someone else, and that had affected the exam and her school records somehow.

He thinks about when Penny and Quentin had traveled accidentally into his office mid-makeout session. That had been quite an awkward afternoon, with Henry somehow ending up their couples therapist. It had good results, though; Penny got a semblance of over the internalized homophobia he projected onto himself. They had talked about their fears, pertaining to both their relationship and the looming existential doom of The Beast and their potential gory, horrific deaths.

He remembers Eliot and Alice, and how they had turned out to be unexpected but close friends, who decided that their time was best spent fucking with the Dean. They'd made the switch of his top shelf whiskey, gifted to him by Professor Sunderland, with tequila and Lonely Girl Margarita Mix. He'd surprisingly liked it. He still drank it today, many deaths and many timelines later. For once his being dicked with had produced a positive outcome, even if it was just him funding Lonely Gal LLC. with his alcoholism.

He thinks of Julia, her first steps into Brakebills at that first exam and her promise as a student. Then about her drop in effort as soon as she met the Physical Kids, becoming Eliot's lush protege, unsatisfied with the lap of luxury she'd had bestowed upon her. Of Kady, who got her heart broken by Julia; that time she'd had a rather shoehorned perfection complex, an inherent need to be what everyone wanted and loved. She just hadn't been enough for Julia, whom she'd bent over backwards and jumped to the moon for.

Alice and Margo were a thing for a time as well. Penny and Quentin were going strong. That had of course crashed and burned when Eliot slept with Quentin, causing Penny to travel him to the top of the Empire State Building and dangle him over the edge. Something that had stayed fairly consistent throughout the timelines was Penny's unimaginable anger. Henry guessed Florida had something to do with it.

And then, when it's deep into the night- or early in the morning, depending on how you tell time- when Fogg's out of tequila and margarita mix but feels too heavy to magic some to his office, he sighs. He sighs, clearing it all away. That timeline, all the timelines. Because those aren't his reality anymore. It's been cleared away by Jane Chatwin and time magic and The Beast is dead and he doesn't have to worry about any of that bullshit anymore.


End file.
